Weapons
PB2-assort_weapons.PNG|Assorted weapons Pistol C01P.png|Pistol C-01p Shotgun C-01s.png|Shotgun C-01s 15.png|Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro Defib1.png|Defibrillator/Defecator 13.png|Ray Gun C-01y GLauncher.png|Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby RealPistol.png|Pistol CS-Pro Shotgun DAZ.png|Shotgun CS-DAZ Railgun2.png|Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Railgun1.png|Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot Real Riflez.png|Assault Rifle CS-RC MarineRifle.png|Assault Rifle C-01r BNG Gun.png|CS-BNG 16.png|Drone Gun CS-Virus Minigunonly.png|Minigun C-02m PB2-M4A1.png|M4A1 PB2-Glock.png|Glock Rayfifle.png|Ray Rifle TCoRR WSniperRifleCSYippeeKiYa.png|Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay Along with characters, weapons are some of the most important items in the two Plazma Burst games. Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 are shaped around the use of different weapons in different combat scenarios. Every weapon is unique and has its advantages and weaknesses. This is a list of all the weapons from the Plazma Burst series. Some of the weapons don't vary from PB:FttP to PB2 and some do. There are many different types ranging from your basic assault rifle all the way to a fast firing plasmagun. Many weapons have long cool down times that need to be waited out before they can be fired again, while others will continue to spray bullets in a rapid succession if the mouse is held down. This page contains only a basic description of all the weapons, but for a much more in depth and comprehensive weapon information visit the weapon statistics page. It should also be noted that all weapons in Plazma Burst 2, with the exception of the Alien Pistol, Ray Rifle TCoRR, Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay, Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade, and Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium were present in their current form upon the game's release. Melee *'Electroshock' - A taser-like device that electrocutes enemies on contact. Has a very low damage but a high damage per second. Found in PB:FttP only. *'PSI Blades' - Energy based blades that can cause great amounts of damage and have the ability to deflect bullets. These replaced the Eletcroshock in PB2. Pistols *'Pistol CS-Pro' - A realistic pistol with decent damage, fire rate, and penetration. Excellent accuracy. Found in PB2 only. *'Pistol C-01p' - The pistol the Marine started with. It boasts excellent damage, fire rate, and penetration. The accuracy is quite decent, but not perfect. Human Soldiers are found using a weaker version of the C-01p. *'Alien Pistol' - A pistol that is a bit like a railgun and has a fast rate of fire. The weapon shoots rails since Version 1.17 but these shots will not bounce. Unfortunately, it has very low damage and no penetration. Found in PB2 only. Automatics *'Assault Rifle CS-RC' - Used by the Civil Security on some levels in the Plazma Burst 2 campaign and is a rapid-fire assault rifle. Very well-rounded stats, with decent accuracy and penetration, great damage, and a good rate of fire. *'Assault Rifle C-01r' - One of the main weapons of the Marine. In PB2, it looks like the fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01r from PB:FttP and has a different firing noise, although it is the same weapon. It has mediocre piercing power, bad to excellent accuracy (depends on upgrade level), and an amazing rate of fire. It is also used by Falkoks and CS Bosses (on level 40 only), while Human Soldiers are seen using a weaker and less advanced version *'Alien Rifle' - A special rifle with extremely high accuracy and penetration, a very low rate of fire, and incredibly high damage for a rifle weapon. Found in PB2 only; used by Usurpations as their main weapon. *'Minigun C-02m' - Noir Lime's signature weapon in PB2. A large gatling gun-type weapon with a very high rate of fire (comparable to C-01r), very high damage, and good penetration. Unfortunately, it has the worst accuracy of any rifle. *'SMG' - The FTP version of Noir Lime's weapon, it was somehow upgraded or the Minigun was found by Noir Lime between PB:FttP and PB2. It features medium damage, a good rate of fire and perfect accuracy. Shotguns *'Shotgun CS-DAZ' - A powerful pump action shotgun that fires 4 pellets in one shot. Low accuracy and rate of fire, decent penetration, and high damage (if all 4 bullets hit). *'Shotgun C-01s' - A compact shotgun used by the Marine that fires 3 projectiles per shot, with good penetration. A weaker design is used by Human Soldiers. Less powerful than the CS-DAZ, but has higher accuracy allowing for more kills at long range. *'Alien Shotgun' - Rapid-firing Usurpation Forces' weapon. The rate of fire is identical to that of the Alien Rifle, and it shoots two moderately-high damaging projectiles per shot. It is more like a hybrid between Alien Rifle and a shotgun. Energy-based *'Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot' - A slow firing beam weapon that fires in a straight trajectory and has the ability to reflect off walls in multiplayer Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. It can fire through multiple enemies. Excellent accuracy and moderately slow rate of fire. Found in PB2 only. *'Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK' - Much more powerful than its light counter part, it can fire through multiple enemies as well. Very slow reload but very high damage. Accuracy is less than that of the Lite Railgun. Like the Lite Railgun, it can reflect off walls only in multiplayer DM/TDM modes and contains a much thicker rail than the Lite Railgun. Found in PB2 only. *'CS-BNG' - The most powerful explosive handheld weapon in PB2. It fires a big lime green bullet which damage anything in its way and explodes on impact. Slow reload. *'Plasmagun CS-Bloom' - Rapid firing plasma-based weapon that shoots small spherical projectiles that deal heavy explosive damage and high knockback. Found in PB2 only. Because of it's decent damage and splash, it is often referred to as the "BNG's Little Brother" *'Plasma Cannon' - Plasma-based weapon in PB1 that fires multiple bolts at once with great penetrating power. Good accuracy, slow reload, massive damage. It could also be called an energy shotgun to some people; the same applies to Ray Gun. It was seen in use by Falkoks and Human Soldiers. *'Ray Gun C-01y' - Plasma-based weapon in PB2 that is the successor to the Plasma Cannon. It is nearly identical to Plasma Cannon, the only difference is visual appearance - Ray Gun is much bigger. *'Ray Rifle TCoRR' - This weapon shoots rays (single ray-gun type projectiles) with automatic fire. This gun could also be classed as an automatic, because it's essentially an energy-based assault rifle. It has high accuracy, fire rate, damage, and penetration. It is unknown who made this gun, but it was seen in use by Grubs. Explosive *'Grenade C-00n' - Basic high explosive grenade, explodes after roughly 3 seconds. *'Rocket Launcher' - A weapon that slowly fires powerful explosive rockets. These rockets can deflect off the walls when fired at correct angle, just like railguns' projectiles. It uses player's grenades as ammo but rises their number from 3 to 15. Found in PB1 only. *'Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro' - The successor of PB1 Rocket Launcher. It has a new look and doesn't spend your grenades anymore, but it lost the ability to deflect off the walls. It is used by most Civil Security and Usurpation soldiers. *'Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby' - It fires grenades. These are less powerful but infinite. Found in PB2 only. Vehicle weapons *'Vehicle Grenade Launcher' - A grenade launcher built for vehicles, usually for a Drone. *'Vehicle Rocket Launcher' - A rapid-fire burst rocket launcher-type gun that is used primarily by Corvettes. *'Vehicle Minigun' - A fairly-accurate machine gun that is attached to vehicles like the Mobile rO81-CS or Drone. *'Vehicle Cannon' - A cannon that fires a projectile similar to the CS-BNG, but less powerful and at a higher rate of fire, mainly used by the Hound Walker-CS. Other weapons :All of these are only found in PB2. *'Drone Gun CS-Virus' - It shoots out 3 drone-like bugs which attacks enemies in range by homing in towards them. Drones can be destroyed by PSI blades. Drones' life period is 10-15 seconds. *'Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay' - A ballistic sniper rifle after the version 1.17 was installed in the game. Features high damage, perfect accuracy and a LED designator to indicate enemy presence and a targeting laser. Does not reload when holstered, and has a really slow reload. *'Defibrillator' - Used to revive dead allies and heal the player. It can also send enemies into a dying state. *'Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade' - A device that, when thrown, will teleport the thrower where the grenade would normally detonate. The player arrives at this location with the same velocity as the grenade. *'Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium' - Another device that emits a circular shield which absorbs projectile damage, protecting the player inside or behind it. It will be destroyed over time or if the shield has received too much damage. Another type uses slot 7 and only works once. Test weapons :All of these are only found in PB2. *'M4A1' - Experimental assault rifle-type weapon, fires invisible bullets at an incredible rate of fire. The M4A1 has a reload mechanism, and, unlike the non-test weapons, the weapon has to change magazines every 30 rounds when firing by holding down the left mouse button and 16 rounds when firing by clicking many times. It also has a powerful kick that greatly effects the player's stability, and is often used for gliding. This weapon cannot be used in the newer level editor (however it and the Glock can be brought over from the old level editor and used in the ALE, however the weapon will show up as an error), nor is it permitted for approved maps. Found in slot 2, like the other rifles. *'Glock' - Experimental pistol weapon, also fires invisible bullets and needs to be reloaded every 10 rounds if you shoot by holding the left mouse button and 6 rounds if you just click. Like the M4A1, the Glock cannot be made in the new editor and is not suitable for approved maps. Found in slot 1, like the other pistols. Trivia *Plazma Burst 2 has more guns than Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. *Plazma Burst 2 is the first game in the series to add more weapons via updates. *Only three weapons, the Pistol C-01p, Assault Rifle C-01r, and Shotgun C-01s have gone virtually unchanged since the first installment. *Most of the weapons are not affected by gravity. *The PB1 Rocket Launcher is the only non-grenade weapon that has limited ammo. *In multiplayer, all weapons that have splash damage (such as the CS-BNG) rarely show their unique kill message. However, gun modification triggers can solve this by changing projectile type to just a normal bullet or railgun-like energy. *Normally, vehicle weapons can't be used outside of the vehicle (you have to control it in order to use these guns). However, the August 26, 2014 update introduced new gun modification triggers to the Level Editor, which can make vehicle weapons hand-held, and vice versa. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past